


Inusual

by AyrtonScar



Category: Senki Zesshou Symphogear
Genre: Attempt at Humor, F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:33:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22656322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyrtonScar/pseuds/AyrtonScar
Summary: ¿En serio nadie lo notaba? No se ocupaba conocer a la heredera de los Kazanari a profundidad como para percatarse que no estaba actuando como de costumbre.
Relationships: Kazanari Tsubasa & Yukine Chris, Maria Cadenzavna Eve/Kazanari Tsubasa
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Inusual

Ojos lavanda seguían fríamente los movimientos de su senpai mientras que ésta se encontraba moviendo unas cuantas cajas en el vacío apartamento, con la intención de trasladarlas a la que sería su recámara. Recientemente Kazanari Tsubasa, tras ya casi un año transcurrido de la derrota de Shem-Ha y tras realizar los trámites necesarios para ello, decidió dejar su habitación en el cuartel de SONG y adquirir un apartamento por su cuenta, cosa que a ninguna extrañó, porque, a decir verdad, lo raro era que no lo tuviera desde antes.

Dado a que ambos pares de tórtolas estaban en clases, y que el calendario universitario de Chris era diferente al calendario escolar que manejaban en Lydian, entre ella y Maria (aunque esta salió a comprar algo de almorzar) estaban ayudando a Tsubasa con su mudanza. Sorprendentemente la peli-azul tenía más pertenencias de las que esperaría para una sola persona, pero esto se traducía, aparentemente, a un alto nivel económico.

El lugar era un tanto más grande que el apartamento que compartían Hibiki y Miku, lo que hacía a la Yukine propietaria del lugar más pequeño. Todavía se preguntaba si realmente su senpai ocupaba tanto espacio para ella sola, incluso tenía una cama un tanto grande si se lo preguntaban, pero claro, Chris suponía que todo esto posiblemente se debía a que Tsubasa era una chica inusualmente alta y que, por ende, ocupaba más espacio. Cosas que claramente nunca comprendería, ya que incluso Shirabe estaba por superarla en estatura.

De cualquier manera, esto a Chris no era lo que le molestaba, a fin de cuentas, Tsubasa la ayudó en moverse a su apartamento (aunque la molestara mientras tanto), devolverle el favor no era la gran cosa. No. Lo que la tenía observándola como cazador que ve a la presa eran las distintas circunstancias que la habían ido rodeando del último tiempo para acá.

Se percató de ello cuando la encontró sonriendo de manera amplía durante su jornada, por más de tres días seguidos.

No es que Tsubasa fuera una amargada, al contrario, Chris consideraba que ella era la amargada del grupo; pero si algo caracterizaba a la Kazanari eran sus sonrisas reservadas y bastante ligeras. Las únicas veces en las que le veía una sonrisa un poco más abierta desde que se conocieron, era cuando estaba relacionada con su carrera musical, ya fuera por algún nuevo proyecto, sus fans o un concierto _para_ sus fans. Inclusive cuando podían celebrar una victoria, se mantenía siempre seria con su sonrisa casi imperceptible, mostraba su alegría por medio de cumplidos extraños o bromas que únicamente a ella deberían hacerle gracia, porque para ella (o Maria especialmente) significaban bochorno seguro.

Verla sonriendo sin motivo aparente en medio del trabajo (militar) era por demás inusual, que continuara haciéndolo por una semana entera ya era alarmante, a Chris le entró paranoia de que quedaran rastros del control mental de la vampiresa esa.

Tsubasa la tranquilizó, o bueno, eso intentó, diciéndole que finalmente después de un tiempo sentía bastante paz mientras que la vida le ofrecía buenos cambios, y que eso era más que suficiente para mantenerla sonriendo.

No quedó más darle la razón, porque la verdad sí que tenía razón. Aun había trabajo por hacer, pero la amenaza permanente ya no se sentía más. Chris entendía perfectamente ese sentimiento, le recordaba a aquella ocasión en que finalmente sintió que encontró su hogar. Sin embargo, eso no era todo lo que le preocupaba, de ser así lo trataría como un evento aislado y no andaría en cierta manera acosando a su senpai.

¡La había visto sonrojarse!

Desde que la conocía, en su vida la había visto sonrojarse. Nunca. Jamás. Tsubasa Kazanari no se sonroja.

Ahora repentinamente la había visto sonrojándose mientras veía su teléfono celular, ¡Cosa que tampoco le hace sentido! ¿Desde cuándo Tsubasa usa un teléfono celular? Ella sostuvo varias veces que eran innecesarios, aclamando que no ocupaba más que su intercomunicador, ni siquiera por su carrera Idol, ya que obviamente Ogawa se encargaba de todas las llamadas y la Kazanari no era de perder el tiempo en las redes sociales… aunque en cierta manera apareciera en todas ellas. ¿Para qué demonios quería un celular?

Algo no estaba bien, y lo peor del asunto es que absolutamente nadie más parecía tomarle importancia.

De sus kouhai, Kirika y Shirabe, lo entendía, ya que no convivían mucho con ella. Lo mismo iba para Miku, y si bien Hibiki era quien de más tiempo la conocía, también la excusaba porque simplemente la chica estaba idiota, si no pudo ver que su actual novia babeaba por ella durante AÑOS, era claro que no podría ver si algo andaba raro con una de sus amigas, la más reservada para variar.

De quienes en verdad no entendía que lo pasaran por alto, era de Ogawa, el viejo Genjuuro y de Maria. La cercanía que ellos tres tenían con la heredera de los Kazanari era evidente, los primeros dos por el tiempo que llevaban dentro de su vida, y la tercera por el tiempo que compartía con ella actualmente, eran mejores amigas después de todo, suponía que el hecho de que la ucraniana fuera mayor a ella le hacía sentir dentro de esa cabeza tradicionalista suya, que no estaba a su cargo y no debería sentirse responsable por ella.

Como fuera ¡¿Por qué nadie hacia siquiera un comentario al respecto?!

— ¿Tengo algo en la cara, Yukine, o porqué me miras tan fijo? —Cuestionó la peli-azul tras percatarse de la intensa mirada de su kouhai.

Chris parpadeó atónita, desde que arribó que está mirándola ¿y apenas le hace semejante observación?

—No, solo me preguntaba…—Dejó al aire, la mayor le hizo una seña que le incitaba a continuar— ¿Por qué este cambio repentino?

Tsubasa sonrió, mostrando levemente sus dientes. Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de la Yukine.

Seguía sin acostumbrarse a verla sonreír.

—A veces es necesaria cierta libertad—Chris le miró confundida, y Tsubasa entendió su pregunta implícita—Después de observarlas a ustedes pude concluir que, a menos que seas agente de tiempo completo como Tomosato-san, Fujitaka-san, Ogawa-san, Elfnein o el Comandante Kazanari, no hay razón para estar las veinticuatro siete en el cuartel, en especial cuando quieres cierta privacidad o interacciones más naturales. Fue una decisión que me tomó bastante reflexión, a decir verdad, Maria fue la que terminó convenciéndome que a largo plazo sería lo mejor.

La albina alzó la ceja con una sonrisa resignada, ya se le había hecho a la Cadenzavna costumbre volverse la voz de la razón de su senpai.

—En cierta manera se lo agradezco, temía que te volvieras alguna clase de ermitaña, aunque siempre pensé que preferirías vivir en el recinto de tu familia—Comentó.

—No considero que sea el momento más apropiado para eso, se necesita una preparación previa antes de escalar a tal nivel de seriedad, ¿me entiendes?

—En realidad no, pero es tu decisión a final de cuentas. —Se encogió de hombros, curiosamente, en ese momento se abrió la puerta, revelando a cierta peli-rosa que ambas bien conocían con unas cuantas bolsas que emanaban un delicioso aroma, a Chris se le hizo agua a la boca. Maria les sonrió a ambas y casi de inmediato, Tsubasa se acercó a ayudarle con la mitad de lo que llevaba y Chris se encargó de preparar la mesa que por fin estaba libre de cajas u otras cosas, feliz de que no volverían a comer de pie o con la comida en el suelo como habían hecho anteriormente.

* * *

Hibiki seguramente tenía una obsesión con invadir el espacio privado de las personas, pues en cuanto se enteró que el departamento de Tsubasa ya había quedado totalmente habitable un par de meses después, insistió en hacer una pequeña reunión (fiesta) en el lugar con todas, con la idea de aprovechar y reunirse. Sus caminos seguían enlazados, pero ya no requerían necesariamente convivir todas juntas en cada misión, de hecho, entre las mayores del grupo, Maria y Tsubasa, bastaba para solventar la mayoría de las problemáticas. Lastimosamente la Tachibana ya no tenía excusa para atrasar sus trabajos, y para alegría de las demás, finalmente podían convivir como chicas de su edad y disfrutar esa etapa de sus vidas. El par les aseguró que no tenían problema en hacerse cargo, y que los trabajos ya no eran tan serios como antes, con ambas tratando prácticamente con asuntos diplomáticos la mayoría de las veces.

Chris esperó que Tsubasa respondiera con una negativa, o que pusiera un poco más de resistencia ante la idea, no que simplemente se encogiera de hombros y dijera despreocupadamente un "¿Por qué no?".

La imagen que tenía de su senpai se estaba yendo al garete desde el último par de meses, y seguiría desvaneciéndose si continuaba con semejantes actitudes tan antinaturales.

Hibiki parecía no recordar que jamás en su santa existencia, a menos que la tomaras por sorpresa o no le dejaras otra opción, Tsubasa dejaba entrar a alguien en su habitación; a estas alturas ambas sabían que se debía a su naturaleza excesivamente desordenada y quizá no lo dijera en voz alta, pero no quería imaginarse el desastre que debía ser el lugar para esas fechas. Afortunadamente, por fin alguien más pudo ver lo raro en tanta permisividad, Miku, quien también era un poco más consciente de las excentricidades de la, todavía en hiatus, Idol, le miró con extrañeza y cruzó miradas con Chris, como cuestionándole si realmente había pasado lo que había pasado, recibiendo un asentimiento incrédulo.

Miradas que volvieron a compartir cuando vieron el lugar completamente ordenado y todo muy bien cuidado, con cada rincón irradiando una clase y elegancia que les recordó de golpe que Tsubasa en realidad provenía de una muy buena estirpe. El sofá en L color gris había sido una buena elección junto con la mesa del kotatsu en tonalidad caoba, seguramente terminarían todas allí, puesto que la mesa del comedor principal solo tenía cuatro sillas y dejaría a la mitad a la deriva, ya que Elfnein también se había unido a la convivencia.

Se sorprendieron también al ver la destacable cantidad de decoraciones —tratándose de la Kazanari, más de una decoración era destacable—, había una pintura vanguardista en el living encima del sofá y dos fotografías en las cómodas a los extremos del sofá, en una se encontraban todas juntas y en otra estaban Tsubasa y su fallecido padre junto al comandante, Ogawa y Maria. El televisor también era algo inesperado, Chris no recordaba que estuviera allí durante el tiempo que ayudó, junto con la computadora y el HDMI que reposaban a un lado.

—Realmente te has esmerado en este lugar, ¿eh? —Comentó Chris ante el silencio de Miku mientras Hibiki andaba suelta como cachorro examinando cada rincón, llena de curiosidad, seguida de las más pequeñas del grupo.

Tsubasa dejó escapar una pequeña risa, Chris seguía sin acostumbrarse a esas reacciones de la mayor.

— ¿Tanto se nota?

— ¿Te recuerdo que no eres especialmente conocida por mantener tu lugar presentable la mayoría del tiempo?

—Touché.

Maria pidió la ayuda de Tsubasa para preparar la cena del grupo, a lo que esta no se negó, dejando su conversación como terminada, preparada para seguir las instrucciones de la extranjera. Chris miró de reojo el reloj en la pared que separaba la recámara principal del baño, observando que quedaban menos de quince minutos para las nueve, tal pareciera que la Kazanari no les acompañaría para la cena.

Pero no.

¡NO!

Ocho platos fueron servidos, las ocho personas presentes tenían un plato el cual tenían toda la intención de terminar. Chris miró aquello con total espanto, el cual se volvió aún más evidente cuando dio una ojeada al reloj que marcaba diez para las diez.

¡¿Qué demonios?!

— ¿No piensas comer, Chris-chan? —Preguntó Hibiki al ver que, tras unos minutos, su plato continuaba vacío, atrayendo la mirada de las demás. Solo Shirabe fue capaz de ver su cara de pánico mientras miraba a cierta centinela con los palillos a medio camino de su boca, quien también le miró consternada.

A decir verdad, todas eran de buen comer, pero entre Maria, Kirika y Chris se peleaban por el segundo lugar, después de Hibiki, no verla comiendo era por demás, extraño.

— ¿Sucede algo, Yukine?

— ¿Por qué estás comiendo? —Preguntó directamente a la peli-azul, quien se vio notoriamente confundida por el tono aterrado de su kouhai.

—Porque tengo hambre, quizá—Respondió con un ligero sarcasmo, ingiriendo el bocado en sus palillos para probar su punto.

—Pero son casi las diez de la noche.

El silencio se hizo tras varios jadeos de sorpresa. Shirabe rápidamente miró el reloj de la pared, seguida por su novia, Kirika, mientras que Hibiki se atragantó con lo que estaba comiendo y Miku comenzó a ayudarle a desatorarse. Elfnein por otro lado se encargó de mirar a la Kazanari con sorpresa, hasta la pequeña alquimista sabía que aquello no era normal, todo al mismo tiempo que Maria observaba divertida la situación.

— ¿Y…?

Mas jadeos de sorpresa sonaron y la cabeza de Chris pareció hacer cortocircuito. Maria no pudo contenerse más y soltó una pequeña carcajada, con esa elegancia que la caracterizaba.

— ¿Tengo que recordarte que hasta hace un par de meses no comías nada después de las nueve? —Cuestionó Maria a Tsubasa con la ceja alzada, Hibiki asintió enérgicamente las palabras de la mayor, haciendo que las piezas terminaran de encajar en la Kazanari.

— ¡Es una de las características más notables de Tsubasa-san dess~~! —Exclamó Kirika, demostrando su punto, moviendo exageradamente las manos.

Las mejillas de Tsubasa adquirieron un pequeño sonrojo y finalmente las demás pudieron comprender su punto.

Hasta donde todos saben, Kazanari Tsubasa no se sonroja. Nunca. Jamás.

—Seguir esa costumbre puede ser un poco solitaria en ocasiones, mis horarios ya no se acomodan tanto como antes, y honestamente, no debería afectarme la hora en que tome la cena con todo el ejercicio que hago diariamente. —Tsubasa ya volvía a verse como siempre, quitando la ligera sonrisa que estaba por volverse marca permanente.

Shirabe asintió un tanto lento.

—Tiene sentido—Dijo Elfnein, todavía impactada por el suceso que acababan de vivir.

Miku en cambio sonrió de manera comprensiva, ella fue capaz de identificar una parte de sí misma en la persona que menos lo esperó.

—Si eso es todo, ¿podemos continuar comiendo? De verdad hace hambre—Comentó en un tono divertido, nadie le vio más problema y continuaron, aunque Chris se la pasó boqueando sin emitir palabra por un cuanto rato más.

Cabe recalcar que no comió mucho que digamos.

* * *

Chris caminaba en círculos en su departamento, bastante confundida por los recientes hechos que involucraban a su senpai. Y no es que fuera una persona curiosa, pero honestamente, vaya que necesitaba una respuesta para poder continuar su vida en paz. Tantas cosas le estaban causando ansiedad; tenía que haber una razón para tanto cambio significativo, Tsubasa de repente se había convertido en otra persona, no que le disgustara, le gustaba bastante esta nueva versión suya, pero, PERO ¡necesitaba saber la razón de cambio!

Decidió no esperar más y salió en dirección al apartamento de su senpai, importándole poco que no fuera una hora muy decente como para irla a visitar, o que debería avisar siquiera su repentina aparición.

Tocó la puerta con cierta impaciencia, quedándose perpleja cuando la puerta le fue abierta tras dos minutos transcurridos.

No fue su senpai quien le abrió.

Maria Cadenzavna Eve con un pijama parcialmente cubierto por una bata blanca abrió la puerta, viéndose sorprendida de verla. Lo cual tiene lógica, considerando que era la persona conocida como la que más detestaba madrugar, y a juzgar por la apariencia de la ucraniana, no hacía mucho salió de la cama.

—Chris, esto sin duda es inesperado. ¿Gustas pasar?

—C-Claro—Su coordinación aparentemente se vio comprometida por la sorpresa—No esperaba verte aquí… err…—Titubeó por un momento— ¿Senpai no quiso que fueras al cuartel por tu cuenta?

Era bien conocido por todos que Tsubasa a veces podía ser un poco sobreprotectora con la peli-rosa.

—No había necesidad, hoy tenemos el día libre. Pensábamos quedarnos todo el día en casa, a no ser que hayas venido a incluirnos en algún plan—Dijo cálidamente con una sonrisa que le recordó mucho a su senpai.

Entonces lo captó.

En todo el tiempo Maria habló en plural.

—No, no hay ningún plan, yo solo quería hablar con ella.

— ¿Se trata de algo urgente? —Preguntó con cierto tinte de preocupación, Chris rápidamente se encargó de negar.

—No, no, puede esperar. —Tranquilizó, devolviendo a Maria a su semblante cálido y maternal.

—Dudo que despierte en un buen rato, ayer regresó bastante cansada de Kamakura, cayó rendida en cuanto tocó la cama, apenas pude convencerla de que se cambiara de ropa. Ni siquiera sobrevivió para la cena—Dijo como si lo encontrara gracioso.

Chris frunció el ceño por lo extraño que sonaba aquello.

— ¿Y cómo por qué sigues aquí? Si se puede saber —De no ser porque ya se conocían bastante bien, Maria habría interpretado su pregunta como una agresión, aunque si se veía en cierta manera confundida.

—Bueno, yo vivo aquí.

Repentinamente, Chris ya no necesitaba una respuesta para las conductas inusuales de Tsubasa.


End file.
